Apache Warrior/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Imperial Japanese Army (by MilitaryBrat) Imperial Japanese: Apache: 'January 1940 ' 5 Japanese soldiers have infiltrated the USA and have reached an Apache Indian reservation. They kill every one on the Reservation. 5 other Apache get back from a hunting trip and see the destruction. They spot the Japanese and the leader pulls out his Henry Rifle and shoots one of them. The Japanese see this and one of them readies his Arisaka and kills an Apache. As they close the distance, the Apaches pull out there pistols. They kill one while a tomahawk is thrown at a Japanese soldier. The Japanese kill 1 Apache with a Nambu pistol. The Officer kills an Apache with a katana and another is killed by bayoneting. Te lead Apache, seeing his brothers killed gets him angry. He throws a tomohawk at the face of the soldier with the rifle and then takes it out and slits the Officer's throat and scalps him and lets out a war cry that is heard for miles around. Expert's Opinion The Apache dominated at long range, and the tomahawk decimated the Japanese up close. Combine their mildly superior weapons with their stealth abilities and they were able to defeat their better trained foes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zulu Warrior (by Codgod13) n apache approaches a zulu in a clearing. Taking the american for a threat, the zulu yells and charges toward the apache. The native doesn't flinch, and fires an arrow at the zulu, but misses, and the zulu draws one of his two iwisa, and chucks it at the apache, the club hits the apache in the head, stunning him. This gives the zulu time to close in with his iklwa and thrust. However, the apache has recovered and draws a knife. After a few thrusts, the apache manages to cut the head off of the iklwa. The apache throws the knife into the zulu's shoulder, wounding him. The zulu yells, and the two warriors draw their axes. Having two weapons, the apache gains the advantage and disarms the zulu, only for the african to spit all over the apache, forcing him to turn away. The zulu pulls out a spare iwisa and smashes it against the apache's head, knocking him over and forcing him to drop his tomahawks. As the zulu swings again, the apache rolls away and leaps to his feet, drawing a spare knife. The zulu swings with the iwisa, but the apache dodges and gets in close with the knife, slashing the zulu multiple times across the torso. The apache flips backward, and throws the knife into the zulu's chest, who falls to his knees. The native draws his war club, and walks behind the zulu, the latter unable to turn around and see what's happening. Suddenly, with the trademark war cry, the apache smashes the club into the back of the zulu's head, killing him instantly. Expert's Opinion The Zulu was defeated because he didn't possess any truly effective long ranged weapons while the Apache's weapons were all able to be used at a distance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ninja (by Goddess of Despair) The three apaches are camping at a lake in the middle of the forest. The ninjas approach the camp as silent as possible. The ninjas step closer and closer until, snap. A ninja looks down to see he stepped on a branch. He looked up and was greeted with an arrow to the throat. He fell down grasping the arrow. Ninjas-2 Apaches-3 The two ninjas see their partner fall and look at each other. They look at the apache who killed their ally and the first ninja threw a shurikan. It stuck right in the apache’s shoulder causing him to grasp it in pain. A barrage off shurikans came flying at the other apaches who are forced to scatter. The injured one however falls back words riddled with shurikans all over his body. Ninjas-2 Apaches-2 The ninjas fall back into the woods as the apaches yell loudly and fire arrows at the ninjas. One hit a ninja in his lower back causing him to fall down in pain. The other ninja tore out the arrow and helped him up as they continued to retreat. The apaches charge after the ninjas continuing to yell as they split up to chase the ninjas in the woods. The wounded ninja hears a war cry of an approaching apache and looks for a spot to hide. He smells something odd and examines his surroundings. He sees several bodies covered in slash marks. He hears the apache closing in and lies down next to them. The apache enters the clearing the wounded ninja is at and looks around. Suddenly the ninja jumps up from the ground kama ready. The apache and the ninja lock knives and struggle to shove each other back. The apache draws his second knife and slashes at the ninja’s leg. The ninja falls down slightly then dies before the apache could strike again. The apache thinks for a second then realizes it was the poison from his arrow. Ninjas-1 Apaches-2 The last ninja sees his comrade killed and ready’s his blow dart. As the apache looks and sees the last ninja he is hit mid chest by the dart. He gripped the dart then seconds later died from the poison. Ninjas-1 Apaches-1 The last apache and the last ninja make eye contact. The ninja draws his ninjato and the apache draws two tomahawks. The ninja slashes horizontal and the apache parried the blade with his tomahawks and kicked the ninja back words, causing him to drop the ninjato. The ninja retreated to were the corpses of the other ninja and apache. He heard the apache approaching and readied a blowdart. He shot the dart at the apache as two tomahawks landed near his legs. The dart hit the apache in his arm but he ignored the pain and charged at the ninja.The ninja backed up slowly as the apche threw a knife at his knee. He roared in pain and tore out the bloodied blade and tossed it aside as the apache closed in. The apache swung his blade high and low yet the ninja parried it and counter striked each time with his kama. The ninja prepared to decapitate the apache with a final slash but the apache ducked and punched the knife wound. The ninja stumbled back words and then was tackled by the apache who put his knife to ninja’s throat and then gasped. He fell to the side dead from the poison. Ninjas-1 Apache-X Expert's Opinion The ninja and the apache were both great warriors. The apache was fierce but was not as stealthy as the ninja and could not compare with the martial arts the ninja mastered. The final factor that led to the ninja's victory was the fact that the apache's weapons were made of weaker matierial then the ninja's equipment. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage